Blue Sun
by JossWhedonGirl
Summary: Firefly and the Buffyverse combine to create a Whedonverse fan fic. What do River and Buffy have in common? What happens when the crew of Serenity find themselves with a few guests from the EarthThatWas?Serenity plays host once again to a few new guests
1. The Body

"Gorramit!" Malcolm yelled. "No!"  
  
"What is it?" Zoë asked stepping forward to peer at what he saw.  
  
"I won't take it." Malcolm told the desk clerk, throwing the papers back on the counter. "Last time somthin' like this happened, one 'a my crew was taken hostage!"  
  
"Sir, who sent it?"  
  
"It doesn't say." Malcolm said putting a hand to his mouth, cupping his chin. People bustled around the crowded market place. "Say's here though, they're here from Persephone. Didn't send it, packaged it here." His voice calmed denying his claim.  
  
Zoë just nodded, standing tall. River came by following Simon. She was empty handed, but immediately went to the large crate Malcolm had balked at moments ago. She slid a hand on the top of the box. "I'm not cookies yet." She explained casually, as she walked away just as silently as she walked in.  
  
Simon stared blankly, as he usually did when River said something that had no proper place. Finally his mind began to work after a few seconds. "River." He called to her. "If you're hungry I can get you something. Do you want some dog?" He asked, jogging to her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Malcolm asked Zoë, watching the two retreat back toward the ship.  
  
"Honestly, Sir, I don't know." She replied in the same stupor.  
  
After a moment Malcolm muttered to himself, "Cookies…" He turned to face the desk clerk. "Can you find out, for me, who this came from?" He asked fearing its contents.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." The clerk said disappearing from view.   
  
After a moment of tapping on the counter with his fingers, Mal grew tired of waiting. "Hello?" He called to behind the counter. There was no answer. He repeated himself just a bit louder, "Hello?"  
  
The young clerk reappeared, "Summers." He said reading a slip of paper. "That's all. Just someone called Summers."  
  
"Zoë, you know anyone called Summers?" Mal asked over his shoulder.  
  
"No, Sir." She said almost revealing interest.  
  
"If you'll excuse us for a sec," Mal said politely stepping away from the counter, pulling Zoë with him. "Why would somebody send us a body? 'Specially someone we don't even know?"  
  
"Should we ask the rest of the crew, Sir." Zoë suggested, "See if they know a Summers?"  
  
Malcolm just nodded as a brown headed man, mid 30's walked past him, throwing a glance. "Yeah. You go do that." He told Zoë as he smiled at the man, who was looking over his papers. "Summers." He repeated to himself, after Zoë had left. Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of the Firefly Serenity, kneeled on the box, thinking.  
  
The brown haired guy looked up as he heard Malcolm speak, but looked away almost as if disappointed. There was something eerie about him. As Zoë came back, the man was signing his papers and waiting for his packages, there were a few of them.  
  
"Nobody, Sir." She said upon returning to him.  
  
"It doesn't even say who's in there." Mal explained exasperatedly. "We don't know who sent the girl. We don't know who the girl is."  
  
"Was." Zoë corrected him. "The girl is dead, right Sir?" She asked as though the thought had just occurred to her that she might be alive.  
  
"Far as I can tell." Malcolm replied glaring at the man who had signed for his packages and was now walking away, glaring back. Mal watched as he shrank into the distance. "Where's Kaylee?" He asked, changing the subject momentarily. "Did she find her part?"  
  
"She's at the ship, replacing the coil." Zoë replied. "Inara's back too, Sir. Wash said she returned about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Simon and River?"  
  
"Back at the ship."  
  
"Good." Mal said walking away, leaving the box where it lie.  
  
"Sir?" Zoë asked, looking at the box and then looking to Mal.  
  
Mal looked back at Zoë, "That thing's not comin' on my ship. We know nothin' 'bout her, and I won't put up with it." He explained, continuing to walk. Zoë took a step forward but stopped when Mal stopped. Jayne had come by.  
  
"What's in the box?" Jayne asked, pulling some fried food out of a bag and taking a huge bite, barely able to chew. "Big." He said, spraying a bit of food.  
  
Mal wiped some of the chunks off his shirt. "Blond girl. Pretty." He admitted.  
  
Jayne's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Zoë can't grab it by herself." He said, noticing Zoë by the box.  
  
"We're not taking it." Mal said, letting Jayne know there was no arguing. "It's trouble." Mal watched as a guy with brown hair came back, holding an opened package. It was the same guy from earlier. Mal watched as he walked by, the guy ignoring him. Mal had been so intent on this guy that he hadn't noticed Jayne take a few steps toward the box. "Gorramit! Don't!" Mal said rushing toward the box.  
  
It was too late, Jayne had opened the box to take a peak. There a blond girl lay. Her eyes were closed, her arms crossed on her chest. Dead. Mal rushed to close the lid, before anyone saw. Again, too late. The guy that Mal had the weird feeling about gasped. Letting it known that he saw what lie inside.  
  
"Now." Mal started, trying to coax the guy down, "I didn't want this. The last thing I need is Alliance Feds, crawlin' down my back." The guy looked shocked, he looked from Mal to the box. "I wasn't even gonna take it, I was walkin' away, you saw." He tried explaining. The guy was going to tell the feds, this would be his second body smuggle. His second UNWANTED body smuggle.  
  
"W-what?" The guy stuttered, still in shock. "It's her."   
  
"You know her?" Mal asked, staring at the guy.  
  
A tear welled in the man's eye. His mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out. Mal nodded, urging the man on. He wanted to know who this girl was, who sent her, and why she was sent to him. Again the man's mouth opened. "I'm going mad." He said to himself as if explaining everything. "Hold on." The man demanded, as he ran off.  
  
Suddenly as the man started walking away, Mal started giving orders. "Jayne, take that end. Zoë, that one." Mal took one side as the other two took their appropriate sides. "We're taking her back to the ship." He announced hurrying.  
  
"Thought she was trouble." Jayne said grunting as he lift up the box.  
  
"Better trouble with us on the ship, than here with the Feds." Mal said as he directed the box to the ship. He kept a look out for the guy, luckily he was out of sight.  
  
It took a few minutes, and more than a few odd stares, but they finally arrived at the ship. They set the box down in the cargo bay and Mal rushed to the intercom. "Wash. Everyone on?"  
  
"Besides you and Zoë, waiting for Jayne." Came Wash's voice from the small box in reply.  
  
"We're all here." He said his voice not calming at all, "Let's go." As he spoke he saw the man rush by with another guy. The other guy had darker brown hair, speckled with gray, mid 60's probably. Mal saw the guy look left and right, most likely for any sign of him and the box.  
  
Suddenly Kaylee skipped into the room. "What's the rush, Cap'n?" Kaylee asked, a little disappointed she didn't get to spend much time off the ship.  
  
"Complications. Did you get the coil fixed?" Mal asked.   
  
"Right as rain!" She answered as Mal said pushing a button, causing the ship's ramp to come up, and its doors to close. The archaic spacecraft moved too slow. The two guys noticed, and the one from earlier pointed. Even in the dead of night, with only a few street lamps glowing, the man saw them. They both ran to the ship, and the lighter brown haired man from earlier jumped into the Cargo bay, as the ramp was over halfway up.  
  
Mal, Kaylee, Jayne, and Zoë both stared in awe, that jump was at least 15 feet, and this guy cleared it with ease. "Open it up." He said in a low, gruff voice.  
  
"Get ready for lift off!" Came a voice from the box, Wash.  
  
"Now!" The man demanded.  
  
"Why?" Mal asked, "so the Feds can march up on here?"  
  
"No Feds, I swear." The man was now pleading, but keeping his voice demanding at the same time. But it was too late, the ship was leaving.  
  
"Go get Simon." Mal said to Kaylee, who reluctantly walked away, glancing back. "Who is she?" He asked, once again.  
  
"Why do you have her?" The man countered angrily.  
  
"Don't know." Mal answered impatiently. "That's why I want to know-" Mal stopped when Kaylee returned with Simon, and River. He looked to Simon, "Check her, I don't want any surprises."  
  
Simon followed Mal's wave and opened the box cautiously. He looked up shocked at Mal. Then shrugged it off, still wondering why there was another body on the ship, and why there was a strange man there. "Kaylee will you take River…away?" He asked, looking to the newcomer.  
  
Kaylee nodded and took River's hand, "What are you doing here?" River demanded of the man, "Five words, or less." She said before allowing Kaylee to lead her off.  
  
Everybody stared at River. It was a good question. Sometimes her sanity was questionable, now wasn't the time. The newcomer's face though was of horrid terror. As if that simple statement was his death. Simon had knelt down and begun to pick the body up.  
  
"You get away from her." The man shouted and pushed Simon away. "I won't let you touch her." Simultaneously Jayne, Zoë, and Mal pulled out their weapons and had them aimed at the man.  
  
He had pulled the girl out of the coffin and was cradling her in his arms. "Who is she?" Mal asked, watching the morbid scene. "Tell me and you may just live." He threatened.  
  
The man looked up at the guns. He almost looked amused, if it wasn't for his grief. "Her name's Buffy." 


	2. The Weight of the World

Mal looked blank as if waiting for more. When the newcomer said nothing, he prodded, "And you are?

"I thought she was gone. We all did." The man continued, ignoring Mal.

"She's not dead." Simon said, hoping this would cheer the melancholy stranger.

"She's not?" Came the question from both Mal and the man.

"I can't be sure, until I do some testing, but she's warm. If she died, it was within the last hour." He looked to the man, "If you thought she was dead, she's been gone for weeks, right?" He continued guessing that's what was going through the man's mind.

The man's mouth was hanging, parted slightly. "Bit longer." He said blankly, clutching Buffy ever tighter.

"My guess is, someone put her under, and had her boxed up in Persephone." As Simon spoke, Book entered the cargo bay cautiously, and stood beside the crew, listening to figure out what was going on rather than interrupt.

Mal nodded, confirming Simon's hypothesis, "Said it was from Persephone.

"It's impossible. Even if she wasn't dead then, she's dead now. I mean..." The man's forehead furrowed. "She hasn't aged.

He looked over at Book, Bible clutched in his hands. Then to Mal and Zo', who had lowered their weapons, but still had them ready. Finally his eyes rested on Jayne, who had his gun held loosely but still aimed at him. He seemed to be avoiding Simon's gaze. The whole crew looked back at the man.

Simon broke the few minutes silence. "I can do a proper analysis in the infirmary." His thumb thrown over his shoulder toward the stairs. The stranger's eyes fleeted between Simon and Buffy. Reluctantly he nodded.

Malcolm put his gun in its holster and held his arms out toward the man, ready to help carry the girl, Buffy. The man just looked at him and kept walking, following Simon, "I've got her.

The group settled into the small infirmary. Bringing along Kaylee and River as they were in the lounge at the time the group passed. Kaylee's usual cheeriness was absent in her confusion. River was as always, there, but not. Book showed far more interest in the stranger than anybody else. His eyes never wavered. The rest of the crew seemed more intent on finding out who the not-so-dead girl was.

Simon motioned for the man to lie Buffy on the table, as the man did so, Simon walked to a drawer and pulled out a long syringe. As he neared the girl on the table, the man stepped in front of him. "What's that for?" He asked protectively.

Simon answered, not looking at the man, but focusing on the amount of liquid in the syringe, "Adrenaline. If the girl is alive. She'll wake up.

"If she isn't?" The man asked, still firmly in place.

"If she isn't, that means we've wasted adrenaline that probably would have come in handy." Simon countered trying to calm the guy down. Something worked because the man sidestepped, allowing Simon to get closer.

The man fidgeted as Simon unbuttoned Buffy's top. Simon saw this and spoke before the question was asked, "It has to be injected straight into the heart.

This got the man to back off, but not calm down. He watched intently. On the other hand, it wound River up. She clasped her hands to her own shirt and viciously said, "Ask me again why I could never love you!

The man stared at River and lost it. He rushed at River, just as Simon was stabbing the syringe into Buffy's heart, and Mal pulled out his gun shooting the stranger. Buffy's sat up quickly, inhaling as the man's face transformed. Everybody's attention was pulled. The man's forehead grew two bulges on either eyebrow and he growled.

The girl on the table looked over, eyes wide. Simon tried to pulling the syringe out, but with him trying to rush to River, and Buffy not lying still, it snapped off in her chest. River screamed. The man's face quickly turned normal as he looked to the girl, throwing up over the table. "Buffy." He said as blood ran from the middle of his back where Mal had shot him.

Buffy continued to heave. Malcolm ran up to aid Simon in retrieving River which was easy now that the brown haired man was distracted. Kaylee was among the havoc, quiet, watching the man's face as Zo' and Jayne held herself in front of Kaylee, protecting her. Book quickly walked to the stranger and held out the Bible at arms length, using it as a shield.

The man threw a hand at the book and swatted it away, beginning his two foot walk to Buffy's side. "Buffy!" He repeated loudly, believing.

Mal and Simon were aiding River who had begun to ball. Zo' was with Kaylee across the room, and Book was scrambling to retrieve the Bible.

"Oh, god. It's really you." The man said, silent tears on his eyes. He ran his hand over Buffy's chest, delicately pulling the needle out. The girl winced slightly, eyes wide. Taking in the array of visions. Her breathing was returning to normal, but she wasn't comprehending what was going on.

She looked to the man that was squatting to look at her at eye level. He ran a hand over her hair, pulling it out of her face, and wiped her mouth with his other thumb. Her eyes flickered with recognition, but it died instantly as she turned to view the surrounding room.

Book had grabbed a long, sharp, knife like instrument from the counter and was tiptoeing to the man from behind. Buffy stared at him, for what must have been a second too long, because the man turned his head, face contorted again. He moved one hand from Buffy's shoulder and whacked the weapon from the preacher, who stared at the scar on his right eyebrow. He stood fully facing Book and spoke low but menacingly. "I think you ought to have a lie down." He said throwing a punch at him, and sending him to the floor.

"Shepherd!" Kaylee screamed.

The man looked at her, letting Buffy see his face in its contorted version. Nobody moved. Everyone was suspended as though time had stopped. "I heard a gun." Inara said stepping into the doorway. All heads, but Buffy's turned to her.

"Inara, go!" Mal ordered. When she didn't move he shouted, throwing himself onto the man her eyes had settled on. She, too, was staring at his odd features. "Take them and go!

The man fell to the ground, but flipped Mal over so that he was pinning the ship's captain down. Zo' pushed Kaylee to Inara, and Simon led River quickly to the door way.

"You heard the Captain!" Zo' shouted pulling her gun out of its holster again. "Lock yourselves in the bridge." She turned her attention to the man pinning Mal down. She heard Mal struggling to escape and the others shuffling away, Jayne following with reluctance. Zo' waited for an open shot on the man, watching as blood seethed through his shirt.

Instead the girl jumped off the table and kicked the man in the head. The man flew off Mal and hit his head on the bottom cupboards. Zo' sidestepped to Mal, keeping her gun on the man, but afraid to shoot as the girl was on top of him, throwing punches to his face, which again appeared normal.

Zo' knelt down and pulled Mal up by his shirt, not tearing her eyes away from the battle. Mal un-holstered his gun and aimed at the man too. He remembered Book and bent down, keeping aimed at the man, and felt for a pulse. It was there, strong too.

"Buffy." The man shouted between a blow to the face. The girl wasn't phased. He rolled his legs up and forced her off him. Again reversing the man's authority. He, now, pinned her down with his knee, and had his hands forcing her arms to stay at her side. "Buffy." He said staring into her eyes, not throwing any punches.

For a moment she writhed to get free from his grip, but stopped after he kept repeating her name. She stared at him. Zo' and Mal stared at the two. The man changed from his kneeling position into a squat, no longer holding the girl down. The girl used her arms to push herself up. She lay back on her arms staring up at him as he stared down at her. "Spike?" She asked seeing his familiar eyes. Looking at the change in his hair and clothes. "Oh, god. Spike." She said bursting into tears and throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Her sudden outburst caused Spike to topple over. They both lie on the floor, it almost looked passionate, as Buffy's shirt was still undone. "I thought you were dead." She said between sobs, obviously overjoyed he wasn't.

"There's a lot of that going around." Mal said moving closer to the two, towering over them, holding his gun. His voice was full of confusion and fury. "I want to know what's going on. And I want to know now." He said firmly, "Dong ma?


	3. Prophecy Girl

Buffy and Spike stared up at the gun Mal held. Mal looked like he could spit nails. "Put it down." Spike coaxed.

"See, there you go again. This is where we have a problem." Mal said explaining. "This is my ship; I have a gun on you. You are in no position to be givin' orders. I want answers and I want 'em now."

Buffy's hands quickly felt their way to her shirt and she fumbled to button it quickly. Her eyes were still full of tears. Spike looked at Buffy. Then to the gun, horrified. Mal easily read Spike's face and shifted his aim to the girl. "Ask the questions then." Spike said resigning, beginning to stand, positioning himself in front of Buffy.

"Who are you?" Mal asked taking a step back as Spike rose.

"Name's Will." Spike said without thought, and Buffy stood up behind him. She had a look of confusion, Spike either sensed this or expected it, because he changed his answer quickly, "Spike."

"So which is it? Will or Spike?" Mal asked, hand not wavering.

"Spike." He said trying to keep Buffy hidden, answering his questions.

"Spike's a nick-name." Mal thought aloud.

Spike nodded, resisting the urge to say how bright the captain was.

"What are you?" Mal asked finally getting to the question he wanted.

"Wouldn't believe me if I told you." Spike said calmly.

"Reaver?" He asked as if that was the answer he expected.

Spike scoffed, "Not even human." He said in the same tone. "Vampire."

Zo' finally spoke up from beside Mal, "Sir," she said to get his attention. Book was coming to.

Mal looked down, "You two, over there." He said ushering them into a back corner with his gun. Mal walked to the doorway and pushed a button, "Simon, we need you." He said calmly, "Just you."

Wash replied. His voice quavered, he had obviously been told about the going ons. "On his way."

Zo' helped Book to a chair, in the far corner from the 'vampire'.

"You're hurt." Buffy whispered from behind Spike.

"It'll heal." He replied watching Mal turn back.

Zo' was talking to Book, checking to see if he was badly injured. They carried a small conversation as Mal returned to his questions. "What is that?" He asked without much interest.

"Does it matter?" Spike asked frustrated.

Buffy stepped in front of Spike, "You don't know what a vampire is?" She asked in astonishment.

"Never heard of one." Mal retorted. "You one too?" His voice wasn't fearful, but filled with concern of his crew.

"No." She said still in awe. Spike put a hand on Buffy's shoulders, ready to throw her out of the way. She rolled her shoulders letting him know it wasn't needed.

"Buffy," Spike started, removing his hands. There really wasn't more to the sentence, but she looked up at him waiting for it anyway.

"You're human right?" She asked Mal finally trying to get some of her answers.

"No, I'm a 'vampire', too." He said sarcastically.

Book stood up and held his Bible tightly, as he walked toward Mal. "I've heard of them at the Abby." He said talking to Mal but looking at the two in the corner. "Demons."

"Demons," Mal repeated disbelieving. "This is a waste of my time."

Simon entered the room, all eyes turned to him. "Fix up the preacher." Mal said, facing Buffy and Spike again. "You two, and me, are gonna have a chat. Zo', stay here." With his gun he again ushered the two. This time out of the room and into the lounge.

With Mal, Buffy, and Spike sitting in the chairs, they could see the infirmary through a window. Buffy was the first to speak, "Are you Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Why?" Came the reply.

"I need to know if I'm in the right place." She said anticipating an answer.

"How did you get here?" Spike asked turning his upper body and wincing at the pain.

"Spike," Buffy said concerned, "You're shot, the skin's closing."

Mal interrupted the two, "I'm him. And I want to know why you're here." He said pointing to Buffy.

Buffy's eyes shifted, "Help him first." This was more a plea than a demand.

"Nothin' to be done." Mal said heartlessly, "Attacked on of mine. No power in this 'verse can save him, that bullet went straight into his back. He'll be dead soon enough."

Buffy spoke before Spike could, "Bullets can't kill vampires."

Spike sighed, "If you could just get Doc, in there, to pull it out. I don't want to walk around with a bullet lodged under my skin."

"Again with this 'vampire' nonsense." Mal stood in rage, "You'll tell me what I want to know, then I'll have your friend looked at." He pointed the gun at Buffy. "Will this kill you?"

Buffy's eyes pleaded up at him, "Yes." She said closing her eyes.

"Then you better answer me my questions. Why are you here?" Spike stood up, as Mal spoke, but Buffy pushed him down.

"Put the gun down." She said.

"No."

Spike sat, ready to throw himself in front of Buffy to take the bullet, but Buffy reached up a hand with lightening quick reflexes and grabbed the gun. "These." She said holding the gun tip, "Don't solve anything." With that she pinched her fist, caving the tip in.

Mal's eyes were wide, he was about to call Zo' in when Buffy continued, "Sit, and I'll tell you."

Spike relaxed, but not much. This was his slayer, in control. He waited to here Buffy's story. Mal sat down, anger and hate filling his eyes. "Where do I start?" She resigned to knowing that at any moment Mal could holler and the rest of the crew would come in heavily armed. She couldn't take on that many guns.

"Start with why you were mailed to me." Mal spat, angered at losing control. Even more angered that Buffy was trying to act like she didn't have it.

"I was at some place. I was only there for a few days, but it was awful, it was like the initiative."

"Initiative?" Mal and Spike both asked, but in very different tones.

"They had, things. They knew things. They were experimenting, I think." She said, her eyes going blank seeing everything as she spoke. "They had me tied down, and they" She didn't finish her sentence, and instead moved to a new one. "These guys, came in and the whole place was havoc. I didn't know who they were, but they saved me." She admitted, "I've never had to been rescued, not like that. But I couldn't do anything.

"They, the good guys, they told me they'd been working on helping the people escape, and that one of their successful missions had ended up with you." Her eyes pulled up to look at Mal,

"River." Mal said confirming in thought. Spike stayed silent, remembering his time in the initiative and knowing what Buffy must have gone through.

"They just said they were helping, and I let them inject me with something, saying it'd help me pass through unnoticed. I felt woozy and then I woke up here." She finished hoping Mal would fill in some details.

Mal walked away, "Stay here." He told them as he walked into the infirmary. Buffy and Spike watched him through the window, talking to Zo'.

Spike moved to better face Buffy. "How'd you get there?" He asked painfully.

"I don't know." Buffy replied, beginning to tear again.

"How are you still alive?" He continued questioning, astonished, wiping her tears away.

"Me?" She asked confused, "What about you? I thought you were dead, I saw youÉYou saved the world." She took in a deep breath, holding back tears.

"That was over 500 years ago." Spike said not understanding. "You haven't changed."

"What do you mean 500 years?" Buffy asked wondering what Spike was thinking. "That was less than a year ago."

Buffy and Spike stared at each other. Both trying to figure out what the other one was saying. "I was in Italy." She continued, tears gone, staring blankly at Spike. "It was less than a year ago." She repeated.

Spike stared, his daze continuing. He shook his head. "Last I hear about you in Italy, was from Andrew-"

Buffy cut spike off, "Oh, my god. Andrew! Is he okay? What about Dawn, and Willow, and Xander?" She stared into Spike's eyes, "Giles?" She knew what he was about to say.

"Buffy, they're dead. They searched for you, we all did. But that was a long time ago."

Buffy stared wildly, shaking her head, "No." She said not wanting to believe, "No." She repeated, tears falling again, but these were different tears. They burned as they rolled down her face. "It was only a week ago. I saw them only a week ago." She said frantically. "It was a week ago."

"What have they done to you?" Spike asked worried.

"Where's Dawn?" She repeated, waiting for an answer she wanted to hear.

"Earth's gone." Spike told her, concerned about her sanity. "Long ago."

"Stop saying that!" She screamed, standing up. Mal, Zo', Book, and Simon walked into the lounge. All looked confused.

"Zo', you go in with Simon and make sure Spike, here, don't try anything while he's being checked up." He looked to Buffy. "I'm a man of my word. You answered me, he'll be looked at."

"I need to be alone." Buffy said showing no emotion.

"You got Simon's room for now. This way." He said pointing the way, Buffy followed his direction. Mal looked back to Simon. "Shepherd, you go onto bed yourself."

Book began to protest, "I think I should stay-"

Mal cut him off, "Zo' can handle it." He said, making sure Book followed him and Buffy away. "Simon, just take the bullet out."

Simon nodded, walking back into the infirmary. Spike rose from the now bloodstained chair and followed Simon. Zo' followed the two.

"Where'd the bullet enter?" Simon asked Spike. Zo' stood a few feet off, hand on her holstered gun. Simon held a long tweezer like instrument.

"Right in the middle." Spike said putting a hand on his back.

"Remove your shirt and lie face down." He said pointing to the table. Spike did. Simon moved in closer to Spike's bare back. "Where?" He asked again, completely confused.

Spike's voice came up from the table, "In the middle."

"There's no bullet wound, are you sure you were hit?" Simon asked baffled. Zo' picked up Spike's shirt as Simon spoke.

"Well, the blinding pain kind of gave it away." Spike retorted sarcastically.

Simon just gave a bewildered stare to Zo', Zo' held out the shirt. "It's covered in blood, and there's a hole in the shirt." She said, matching his confusion.

"Is it his blood?" Simon whispered in question.

"Doc?" Spike asked, turning to look up, "Is there a problem?" He wondered why the bullet was still in his back.

"You-you have no bullet entry in your back." Simon explained in a frantic tone.

Spike groaned. He shouted something out in Chinese. Zo' stared at him, "The skin's healed." He explained, a bit angry.

"The what, what?" Simon asked aloud, Zo' asking in glance.

"The skin," Spike said slowly as if explaining to a child, "Has healed."

"It's only been less than an hour." Simon told Spike, "Skin can't heal that fast, especially from a bullet wound."

"Yeah. It really can." Spike said, "At least mine can. Just cut me open and pull it out."

Simon laughed nervously, "Cut where?"

Spike shifted, feeling the bullet under the skin. He fumbled trying to touch the spot on his back with his hand, "'Bout there." He said, his arm moving back, not meant to move that far.

Simon took a deep breath, Zo' watched interestedly. Simon grabbed a knife and placed it softly on the skin, "Here?"

"Bit to the left." Spike said, lying flat on his chest and bracing himself for the cut. Simon moved the knife to the left, "There, stop." Spike told him.

Simon cut a deep gash into the skin, blood oozing from the gash. The lights on the ceiling caught a shimmer of silver. Amazed he grabbed the tweezers and delicately pulled out the bullet. Both he and Zo' cringed, more so than Spike did under the knife. "It's out." Simon said breathing again. He grabbed a towel and sopped up the blood. Spike didn't move. He put two fingers on Spike's neck and felt for a pulse. He looked up at Zo', "He's dead." He said simply, shocked that at after all that, he lost his first patient on the ship.

"Well yeah." Came Spike's voice, muffled from being pressed on the table. Both Simon and Zo' jumped. Simon's instruments clattered to the floor with a loud tinkering sound.

Simon backed up a few steps. "You gonna stitch me up, or do I have to wait 'till it heals again?" Spike asked impatient.

"Uhhh" Simon muttered not knowing what to say, and scrambled and made a few stitches. He quickly sewed the skin shut, cutting off the blood flow, which had already started to slow. Zo' was speechless throughout the whole operation. "There." Simon gasped, "You, your set."

"Great then." Spike said, turning and sitting up.

"You were dead." Simon said still in utter amazement.

"Since the 19th century." Spike stated carelessly. Then off their still bewildered stares continued, "You people sure have a hard time understanding the phrase 'vampire', don't you?"


	4. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Mal had walked Buffy to Simon's room. She didn't talk, but Mal didn't much care. He believed Buffy's story. Just the way she looked when she said it, you can't pretend you went through something like that. He wanted to know what she wasn't telling him, though.

Spike was an odd character. He still didn't trust him, but he didn't think he'd try anything; he seemed to care too much for the girl to risk anything happening to her.

Book knew something about what was going on. But Mal wouldn't stand for it, religion. There were no demons, there couldn't be if there was no god. Or maybe there was a god, but he stood for the alliance, if that was the case, Mal didn't much care for him either.

As Mal entered the bridge, all eyes turned to him. Kaylee was standing with her arms crossed, not out of anger, more out of discontent. Wash sat attending to the ship's vitals. River was walking around staring at the buttons that controlled this ship. Inara sat looking as elegant as ever.

Wash was the first to break the hush, "What's going on?"

Mal thought a moment, trying to figure out how to put it, "The girl we picked up, her name's Buffy. The guy, Spike, they know each other."

Inara stood up and approached Mal, "Don't sugar coat it." She told him, "We're on the ship; we deserve to know what is really going on." The rest of the crew stared at him in agreement.

"Buffy was sent from the 'academy' that had River." He continued, as River glanced at him at these words, "Apparently the same people that helped River are taking a bit more action. They went to her and broke her out, sent her to us." There was a chill of silence, "Spike claims to be a something called 'vampire' and think the bullet lodged in his back won't kill him."

Somebody gasped at these words, but Mal ignored it and went on, "She's in Simon's room and he's getting checked up by the Doc." His brow furrowed, "There's somethin' about him, I don't like."

"Like the fact that he jumped over the ramp and his face can change?" Kaylee asked letting the other crew know what she had seen.

Mal nodded, "There's something more about the girl, I just don't get." He said in thought. "She took him on in hand-to-hand when I couldn't even match his strength, and she's a might smaller than me."

"In every generation," River said suddenly. Everybody looked to her, wondering what she was about to say. She stared back at them before continuing, feeling out of place. "There is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer."

"Slayer?" Wash repeated, frantic, "Slayer of what?"

"She didn't look like a killer." Kaylee said quickly, trying to find a silver lining.

"So far she hasn't attacked any one of us, so it's not us." Mal answered, then half laughing continued, "Apparently not of 'vampires' either."

River looked down and continued running her hands across the buttons vigilantly. "Are we safe with them on the ship?" Inara asked half worried.

"We've had worse." Mal said almost sure. He looked around the room, "Where's Jayne?"

They all looked to one another, "Jayne wasn't with you?" Kaylee asked.

Mal shook his head, looking at everyone's blank stares.

Jayne emerged from his room carrying a large shot gun. It had taken him a moment to find his weapon of choice, but feeling it in his grasp he felt invincible. He walked slowly and quietly back toward the infirmary, stopping for a bit to gather his wits.

The guy hadn't been fazed by a bullet, but this baby had to do the trick. He remember what he saw when he left the infirmary, Mal pinned down. He took a deep breath and continued on, stopping, seeing the open engine room.

Cautiously he stepped inside, empty. He lowered the weapon he had ready to fire, he was a bit paranoid. This guy scared him a bit more than a reaver, he seemed more intelligent. Jayne shook it off and turned back toward the infirmary.

Peering through the window he no longer saw the girl; it was just Zo', Simon and the man. Simon and Zo' both looked terrified. Jayne burst through the doors and met the man's gaze holding his weapon ready. "Not so tough now, are we?" Jayne shouted taunting.

"At ease!" Zo' shouted, "Put it down."

Jayne took his eye off the sight, and looked up at the three, all now terrified. "But I'm saving you." He explained discouraged.

Simon stared at Jayne, and the large gun, "Thanks." Was all he could muster to say.

"Can we not point the gun?" Spike asked, "Already been shot once. I'm good, thanks."

Jayne lowered the gun, "Where's Mal?"

"He took the girl to lie down." Zo' told him, still watching the gun.

"Oh." Jayne replied taking a deep breath. "All right then."

All stared at Jayne, looking ridiculous barging in with a firearm at the ready. He had good intentions, but was a little late on the draw. "We gonna kill him?" Jayne asked pointing to Spike with the gun.

Spike's eyes went wide, but Simon answered before he could say anything, "He's already dead."

"Don't look dead to me." Jayne countered.

"Sittin' right here." Spike interjected.

"No" Simon said ignoring Spike, "But he hasn't got a pulse."

Zo' cut in, "What could cause that?"

"Death." Simon answered, not able to come up with anything else.

"But he's not dead." Jayne said circling his conversation.

"I know." Simon replied.

"Let's all have a round of 'Ignore the Spike', shall we?" Spike said knowing nobody would acknowledge his words.

"So how's he dead?" Jayne asked, neglecting Spike's words.

"I don't know." Simon shrugged.

"Take a look at this." Zo' said throwing Jayne Spike's bloodied shirt.

Jayne caught it, almost dropping his gun. He turned the shirt over a few times, "Huh." Jayne said in feign wonderment, "He's not dead."

"I know." Simon repeated, not knowing what to believe, his medical training, or his eyes.

"Sure you did it right?" Jayne said casually.

"Yeah." Simon nodded, "Pulse is pretty standard."

Spike just stared at the two's banter as did Zo'.

"Did you use your thumb?" Jayne asked, "I heard that can send a fake pulse."

"There was no pulse, if I used my thumb, I'm dead too." Simon countered.

"You don't look dead either." Jayne retorted.

"I'm not." Simon answered.

"So, did you use your thumb?" Jayne repeated.

Simon resigned, "No, I didn't use my thumb."

"Then you should check again." Jayne said stepping toward Spike, two fingers outstretched.

Spike slipped off the table, "Trigger Happy," He said to Jayne, "Let's leave that to the Doc, yeah?"

"He's doin' it wrong." Jayne told him.

"I am not." Simon said disbelieving Jayne's audacity.

"Don't know about that." Spike said before another spat continued, "But he's right, no pulse."

"So you're dead." Jayne said waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah, well, undead is the technical term." Spike shrugged.

"Don't use all them fancy schoolin' words on me." Jayne said angry. "I'm the one with the gun."

Zo' scolded, "Jayne," and threw him a glance.

"Well, I am." Jayne said casting a glance sideways.

"I'm just gonna go check on Buffy." Spike said taking a step to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Zo' said promptly. "You wait until Mal returns, see what he says."

"And then what?" Spike asked a bit angered, "Wait for my death march, I don't think so." He took a few more steps toward the door, but Jayne held out his gun as a block. Spike just rolled his eyes.

"You'll wait." Jayne said menacingly.

"Go ahead and roam about the ship." Mal told the bridge, "I just don't want you guys to get by yourself with one of them. I'm gonna go lookin' for Jayne."

Mal walked off the bridge and stopped outside Jayne's room. He kicked open the hatch and shouted down, "Jayne? You down there?" After a few seconds of no answer he pulled it shut and continued down the hall. Kaylee had walked past him and into her room, silent.

River skipped by, probably off to her room, Mal guessed. Inara walked by him and fell in step. "Got somethin' to say?" He asked, continuing his walk.

"If we're safe, why are you worried about Jayne?" She asked in a whisper as though the crew could here from their respective places and might become alarmed.

"It's not Jayne I'm worried about."

Inara wasn't convinced, "You're worried about the guy that tackled you in the infirmary." She said sarcastically.

"The girl." He answered simply.

"Right." Inara argued. "Can we not do this?" She asked.

"Do what?" He said not faltering in his steps.

She walked a step in front of him and stopped, making him stop. "Acting like you can ignore it and make it go away."

He finally looked to her while speaking, "Doesn't matter if I ignore it, does it?" He asked, "Still goin' away." Inara looked at him, hurt and turned walking away.

Mal took a deep breath and continued on, watching Inara walk farther away. He walked into the lounge, looking for Jayne, not glancing through the windows, at least until he heard Jayne speak, "You'll wait."

"Gorramit, I was lookin' for you." Mal said entering the infirmary.

The four glanced at Mal. "Can I go then?" Spike asked, frustrated.

Once again he was ignored, "Where'd you run off to?" Mal asked Jayne, staring at his gun.

"Came to save you." Jayne answered.

Spike groaned and sat down on the table.

"Sir." Zo' began, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah." Jayne said quickly, "He's dead." He pointed to Spike over his shoulder.

"He's what?" Mal asked looking to Simon.

Simon nodded, "I think."

"You think?" Mal asked exasperated.

Simon shrugged, not really knowing what to say, but took a stab at it anyway. "He hasn't got a pulse."

"We covered that, Braniac." Jayne said glancing to him. "What we didn't cover is how he's walkin' 'round and such."

Finally the four turned to Spike waiting for his answers. "Now you wanna hear what I got to say." Spike said in mock understanding.

"We heard the girl's story." Mal said. "Now let's hear yours."

"Not much to tell." He said stretching his arms behind his back, "Vampire. Not of the living, not of the dead, blah, blah, blah. Walk the earth, well, when there was one to walk, and drink the blood of innocent victims."

They all stared at him, dubiously.

"So, vampires, drink blood." Mal said about to disprove Spike's story, "Don't see much of that going on."

"Yeah, well, I got me a soul, don't I?" Spike countered, "Don't do the mass murder anymore."

"Anymore?" Mal asked wondering what he meant.

"Did. A long while back." Spike answered, Mal looked unsettled. "Well, I didn't have a soul then, I was evil, okay?" He said as if this was an excuse they would take.

"And that makes it okay?" Mal asked with a weak chuckle. "What kind of line are you trying to feed me? If you're going to be lying, least you can do is try to make me not want to shoot you again."

"All right then, how about I tell you the story about how I saved the world." Spike said carelessly, they weren't going to believe whatever truths he told, it didn't matter.

"What world we talkin' about?" Mal asked playing along, but showing no interest.

"Doesn't seem like you care." Spike said, "And I'd really like to see if Buffy's all right."

"I don't, and it seems that Buffy don't want your company." Mal threw back.

"You don't know her like I do. Alone means she needs someone to talk to."

Mal just looked at Spike. Then shook his head. "I don't know where to put you until we land."


	5. A New Man

"Who are you?" Buffy asked calmly. She stared at the girl that had entered her adopted room.

"I see you." River said eyes wide.

"Tends to happen when you look at someone."

"You were there too."

Buffy looked up at these words, "Where?" She asked anticipating the answer, "Are you River?" She asked drawing back Mal's words from earlier.

River cocked her head sideways and stared at Buffy, her face not showing anything of what she was thinking. "Did they hurt you too?"

Buffy turned her head away from River, "Yeah." She said quietly, biting her lip.

"They hurt me too." River sat next to Buffy. "Are you smart?"

Buffy looked at River, almost annoyed, "Yes."

River matched Buffy's look, but only held it for a second before returning her expression to its usual inquisitive state, "You look confused." She stated simply, seeing Buffy behind her eyes.

"I am." Buffy said sighing, almost tearing. "I don't even know where I am."

"You're here." River stated as if this were obvious.

"Where's here?"

River rolled her eyes and giggled. She matched Buffy's look of annoyance and confusion for a moment.

"That's a good question." Spike said hanging in the doorway. Both River and Buffy stared up at him. River's eyes grew wide, and Buffy's expression didn't change. As Spike took a step into the room, River dashed out, apparently wanting nothing to do with him.

Spike sat on the bed, next to Buffy. He wore one of Mal's button up shirts as his was bloodied. They both sat in silence for a few moments, both soaking in what they knew would come, an awkward conversation. Neither knew where to start, both wanted answers, but were afraid of the questions that would follow.

"Where am I?" Buffy asked quietly, not looking up from her daze.

"A ship. Firefly, I think. Didn't get a good look at it before jumpin' in."

"We're not on the ocean." Buffy said looking at the room. She knew where she was, but she couldn't admit it to herself. It was impossible.

"No." Spike replied, "No, we're not." His thoughts stirred, she was alive after all this time, how could she have so many questions.

"Where, then?" She asked, regretting it, knowing the answer.

Spike paused. This was Buffy, the slayer. She looked, talked, and acted like he remembered. But somehow it felt wrong. She shouldn't be the same after all this time.

"You, uh, you changed your hair. You didn't bleach it." She said after his delay.

Spike's eyes looked up. "Yeah." He said putting a hand on his head, "I guess I stopped doing that a long time ago. Almost forgot I used to."

"And your accent. You don't sound, you lost your accent."

"I did?" He asked listening to his words, "I guess I did."

"Is this another dimension?" She asked as if it hit her just then, that this was a possibility.

Spike stared at her. She stared back, it was a serious question. "No." He answered but then corrected himself, "I mean, I don't think so. It's the same one I've always been in."

Buffy looked away. Spike turned his head. As much as it felt like nothing had changed, too much had. Things were different. "What happened to you? How did you get here?" He asked, again almost afraid to hear an answer.

"I told you."

"No, before then. What happened in Italy?"

"Oh." Buffy said. She thought a moment, trying to place it to words. "I, don't know. I was talking to Andrew. Will and Kennedy were on a web cam. Giles was downstairs with Dawn. We were trying to figure out what was what with some of the new slayers. And, then I heard Andrew scream. I didn't think anything of it, I mean, I thought he saw a spider or something, but then I heard Dawn scream downstairs. I turned to see why Andrew had screamed, and there were two people. I think they were people, they might have been demons, their hands were blue though." Buffy drew in a breath, and looked to Spike. Her breath was becoming unsteady, recalling the emotional memories. "I saw blood on the floor, around Andrew, and then, nothing. Before I could do anything I was in that place."

Spike nodded, not because he understood, but because he didn't know what else to do.

She shook her head and looked back at him, but averted her eyes from his gaze. "I just, I just don't know what to think. I mean, if it really is whatever year it can't be, then what have you been doing to pass the time? Especially after being dead."

Spike chuckled, "Had a problem explaining that one to Doc, don't think they quite believe me."

Buffy scoffed, "I lived on a hell mouth all through high school, something tells me they didn't."

"Fair enough." Spike said taking a breath. "My story's not as fun filled as yours, but here goes. Some big bad thought it'd be fun to ruin my final curtain call and brought me back. Tried to use me as evil, only problem was, I still had my soul. Fun filled apocalypse here and there, and that's about it. Nothing out of the ordinary." His thoughts trailed off, wondering if he should have mentioned Angel at all. She'd want to know, but now wasn't the best time.

"And in all this time, you've changed." She said quietly.

"Apparently more'n I thought." He sighed.

Buffy nodded.

Spike nodded.

"But your still you?" She asked softly.

"I'm still me." He confirmed before looking to Buffy. She sounded confident enough, but she looked confused, which he couldn't really blame her for.

"It doesn't make any sense." He said quietly, "It's been too long." He stared at her, trying to see behind her eyes, trying to see what he had seen long before.

Uncomfortable, Buffy closed her eyes and turned her head, "What does?" She asked quietly, and then changing her tone she asked ardently, "What ever does?" She began to ramble, "First you tell me it's a hundred years later than it really is, and we're in some kind of space ship. It's like a really bad sci-fi movie. Next thing you know, I'll be staring at a dead baby cow in a jar, and you'll be telling me its some alien you slayed to save the world!" She took a breath and there was another long pause.

"Buffy, there is something wrong, maybe not wrong, but it's not right." Spike said rising and walking to the door. Cryptically he added, "I'm going to figure it out." He walked out leaving Buffy sitting on Simon's bed.


	6. Living Conditions

Author Note: Thank you for the good reviews. I only hope my writing now is up to the standards I set for myself back then. Chapters 1-5 were written prior to Angel's 5th season episode, A Whole in the World. I stopped to see how the season would end before continuing as to keep it as close to the real thing as possible. Then after the reviews I received upon posting the first chapter, I decided to continue writing instead of waiting for Serenity, the Firefly movie to come out. April 22, 2005 for those wondering. Also, big thanks for ignoring the facts that Captain Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly looks exactly like Caleb the Preacher from Buffy and Zo' Warren from Firefly looks a lot like Jasmine from Angel. Also, a thank you for those that ignored Zo''s name being spelled ÔZoÔ in previous chapters. There was a problem in uploading

Kaylee skipped into the kitchen the next morning, bright and early. Sometimes, this was the only reason she ever slept, breakfast. What to eat, protein or protein. Or, hey! Protein. She got food and sat down. Food was food, and food was good.

"Hey!" She greeted the first person she saw this morning. Buffy had entered the kitchens looking a bit slagged.

Buffy cracked a smile, it was hard not to when Kaylee was so full of energy. It also hurt. Kaylee had an all too familiar energy. "Hey." She replied. "Breakfast of champions." She said, pointing to Kaylee's bowl.

"Almost like the real thing." Kaylee replied bubbly. "There's some over there, in the cupboard. Feel free." Then added, "You never did get the grand tour just yet, did ya." It wasn't a question, more of an observation.

"Not yet." She sighed as she poured the box's contents into a bowl. "I'm hoping I'll wake up before it gets to that." She sat down across from Kaylee and amended her statement after a look at Kaylee, "I mean, it's just, this isn't how things are supposed to be. It's all different."

Kaylee knew what Buffy meant, but this was Kaylee's home, and the least Buffy could do was be grateful. "I, uh, heard River talkin'," Kaylee began, trying to ask something that sounded unnatural. "And, I was wonderin', what's a 'slayer'?" She blushed, "I mean, if it's all right for me to be asking."

Buffy looked kind of startled. "It's fine." Buffy took a bite, and chewed. "A slayer is, well, I'm a slayer." She didn't know how to explain it really, not when she couldn't explain what was going on. It made everything seem complicated. "I have super powers and I save the world, one apocalypse after the other. When I die, another one's called." She looked to Kaylee, wondering if that explained it.

It didn't, Kaylee looked at her bewildered, but smiling again. "What kinda super powers?" She asked, interested although not understanding.

"Um," Buffy was beginning to feel more comfortable as she talked to the new girl. Kaylee was easy to get along with. "Super strength mostly." She smiled back at Kaylee.

"So why is it you're called a slayer?"

"A slayer slays evil things. I've fought demons aplenty, but the real job title is Vampire Slayer."

Kaylee had been filled in on the conversations between Buffy and Spike and the crew. She knew that the other newcomer claimed to be a vampire. But what a vampire was exactly, she had no idea. "What's your friend's name again?"

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Spike." Kaylee confirmed, steadying herself for another question. "He's a vampire, ain't he?" This, was confusing.

"Oh, that." Buffy knew where this was going. Or she thought she did. "Yeah, he is. But...He's...He's a special case. Spike's different, good. Not evil."

Kaylee shrugged. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get what you're saying, but if you say he's not evil, and you're not evil, then I get that." Kaylee wanted to ask what a vampire was, exactly, but didn't really think it mattered. Buffy was insane, but told good stories.

"And how are the lovely ladies?" Wash asked stepping into the kitchen. A smile was spread across his face. "Don't tell my wife I said that."

Buffy smiled, watching him get some breakfast for himself and sit down. "Oh." Kaylee said suddenly, "We never did get to know each other. My name's Kaylee, and this here's our pilot, Wash."

"Yes, Wash is me." He agreed. "And of course, you would be Be-Buffy." He stuttered on her name, trying to remember it exactly, "We know what you told the captain. Not often you get strangers on, not like your story."

"Right, everybody knows Buffy. If only Buffy knew about you." The slayer said, her eyes drifting down to look at her food. Suddenly she wasn't as hungry.

There was a few moments silence. What would Buffy want to know? They didn't have any interesting things, they were just average people. Kaylee wondered how Buffy could be so interested in them, when she was the one leading an extraordinary life. Full of stories about power and demons. Pitting good against evil. "I'm a mechanic." She said dully. "I fix up Serenity when she tells me things ain't right."

"Serenity?" Buffy asked, "Is that the space ship?"

"Yuppers. She's a real beauty. I can give you a tour after you're done." Kaylee said, amazed at the fact that Buffy seemed interested.

"I'd like that." Buffy answered finishing up her meal.

"I thought I'd say something." Wash put in as the two girls looked at him expectantly. "No...That was what I said." Kaylee and Buffy kept their eyes on his, Buffy's eyebrows raised. "It's just, you two with the girl talk, I thought I'd say something, and I did, so now I'm done."

"You never really did know what to say." Zo' said stepping up behind Wash. Her mouth was split into a small smirk.

"My wife!" Wash said, pointing her out to Buffy.

"My husband." Zo' spoke. To an outsider it seemed as if she had no interest in the matter, but her facial expressions showed she had great pride in the statement.

Buffy smiled nervously. "Nice meeting or seeing you, based on the case." She gave a small wave as she spoke, rising, "And I'm going to take Kaylee up on that offer for ship tourage."

"Uh, Kaylee." Zo' said as Buffy and Kaylee began walking away. "Do you remember what the Captain said, last night in the bridge?"

Kaylee recalled, there were a lot of things the captain said. Her face fell, asking Zo' what she was talking about through glance. Zo''s eyes pointed toward Buffy and Kaylee understood. "Yeah." Kaylee answered aloud, "I think I'll be fine though."

Buffy knew what was going on. She was the odd one out, and therefore dangerous. It was not to blame, "Maybe I'll j-"

Kaylee grabbed Buffy's hand and cut her off, "No, come on. I wanna show you the engine room." With that, Kaylee and Buffy were off.

"They get along well." Zo' said sitting down, next to Wash.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He smiled, looking at his wife, chewing. "They only got on like school girls."

Zo' smiled fully. "So it seems."

"Hey!" Wash said speaking quickly and excited. "Do you think we could have kids like them? Two little girls that'll talk and have fun, and shut me out because I'm male and never let them do anything fun? Or better yet, you don't let them do anything fun and I'll tell them they can! That way they'll like me better."

"We'll see." Zo' laughed, shaking her head.

This was a banter that had become standard to their lifestyle. Zo' was always the quiet type that rarely said anything out of conversation, and usually kept to a bare minimum, while Wash would talk to kill silence. They enjoyed their moment alone briefly before Spike entered.

Nobody had time to speak, although Spike seemed he was willing, before Mal came over the intercom. "I need the crew up on the bridge." His voice sounded grave, and a little worried.

Wash and Zo' sensed this, as they rose and left leaving Spike alone without a word. This didn't bother him however; he began to raid the cupboards.

The crew was assembled on the bridge in mere moments. It was apparent immediately what was going on. Captain Reynolds had taken over while Wash was eating, flying the ship on auto pilot. Now, there was a face on screen, wearing a uniform that had not been a stranger to the crew.


	7. Surprise

"If you'll just give me a moment with my crew," Mal said haughtily.

"That wouldn't be wise. Shutting of communications wo-" The woman onscreen was cut off as Mal shut the monitor off.

"Sir?" Zoë asked seeing Malcolm's expression. His eyes blazed with a kind of fury she had not seen in awhile.

"We got two, count 'em, -One! Two! - Alliance cruisers on our either side! Monitors didn't even see 'em coming. I'd say we pull a rabbit, but we got two feds keepin' us still," Mal spat angrily. "How'd the whoo dahn feds do that? Anyone?"

The crew remained silent. The mood swing would pass and all would be forgotten as soon as the Alliance was out of the picture. It always happened that way.

"Kaylee!" he hollered, just to vent some anger, "You were fixin' that coil, you didn't screw sensors up did you?"

"Shuh mu?" Kaylee hollered disbelieving. "Cap'n," Kaylee continued, calming down. "You know I didn't. Them sensors are as old as any the rest of the ship." Her face held an innocent confusion.

The lights flickered. Serenity made a few clanks and tried to hold on to life, but everyone was left in darkness after a few short seconds.

"What happened?" Simon asked, looking around.

"Power's gone," Kaylee said, rushing off the bridge quickly.

Wash and Mal immediately exchanged places as everyone shuffled to their battle stations. Kaylee had already left for the engine room and Wash was taking up residence in his pilot's chair. A kind of cool, relaxed mood settled over him as soon as his hands clutched the steering controls.

"Captain?" Simon asked, wondering what to do.

"Take her and duck. Don't want too see your tails 'til I come 'n get 'em. Dong ma?" Mal replied hurriedly, bending over Wash.

Book ushered Simon and River out of the room, taking them to cover. "I'll find our new friends. They'll need guidance as well."

"New friends?" Jayne scoffed. "They're the ones that brought the feds here in the first place."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Inara said softly. "It just as easily could be Simon and River, or any one of Mal's many exploits."

"Those exploits," Mal snarled, "are what kept us afloat as long as we did. Don't you be blamin' me for bringing them here."

"It's them new folk," Jayne said hotly. "How many other times we get flanked like this by the gorram feds? They ain't that smart."

"Jayne's right," Confirmed Mal. "Inara, I want you to do the talkin'. Seems they like respectable people more than your average Joe." There was a slight sneer to Mal's tone as he spoke to Inara. "Zoë, see if Kaylee needs any help getting the power up and running."

"Yes, Sir," Zoë replied turning and heading off the bridge to join Kaylee in the engine room.

"Malcolm Reynolds," Inara began seriously, an underlying tone of anger hidden in her voice, "What you've been doing is wrong. You know that."

"How's it wrong?" He replied, "I take on jobs to keep my crew fed and happy. I don't see you donatin' any of your funds to give us a leg up."

"That's dirty money, Mal."

"An' yours isn't?" Mal sneered. Inara's jaw set in a straight line.

She drew in a deep breath and turned around. "That's not what I meant," she said softly, her head hanging low. Inara walked of the bridge.

Mal watched her figure fade into the shadows of the hallway.

"You gonna let her talk to you like that?" Jayne asked incredulously.

"Why's it matter? She's not staying. We land on Aphrodite not long after tomorrow," Mal's voice had suddenly changed. It wasn't angry anymore. It wasn't anything. There was no emotion to his words but silent contemplation.

"You're not about to kick her off the ship! Mal, think about what you're doing," Wash nearly demanded. "That's Inara. Not only is she a certified companion, but she's a part of this crew."

"You or me talked to him like that, we'd be walkin' a fine line. She's lucky she gets a landing, on Aphrodite, too. Nice planet there." Jayne nodded.

"I'll do what's right by me," Mal said deeply. "Nobody's to question what I do, nor when or why I do it."

As Mal finished his statement, the lights began to flicker on. Wash shuddered. It was like the lightning from a storm giving way at the climax of a story. Mal walked to meet the Alliance at the air lock. No doubt the lights returning meant their arrival.

He didn't want Inara to go. But it didn't matter how much he told himself what he wanted, he went ahead and let his pride take control. Mal would never kick anyone of his crew off the ship. He wouldn't let a single person know that though. They'd stay in line if they thought he was rough. However, there was a time when he didn't have to be so rough. Sometime, along the way, he'd lost authority.

"She's really quite a beautiful ship," Mal heard Inara say with a smile.

As Mal turned the corner he saw a female officer holding her hat between her hands. It was the same fed that had hailed Mal earlier. "Be that as it may, I am really here on an important call. I need to speak with the ship's captain immediately. There can be no time for delays, I am sure you understand," The officer said with a softer voice Mal expected from her look.

Inara nodded, "Of course. He should be here to greet you momentarily."

"Captain," Mal said in way of greeting as he entered the room. "Sorry about the confusion, my ship lost power in the middle of the transmission."

"I'm sure it did," the Alliance officer replied with a harsh edge. "I am Captain Charlotte Grain."

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Mal responded, keeping mild in spite of the officer's reproving tones.

"Captain Reynolds has so graciously offered to fly my ship for me. I've acquired somewhat of a small crew of my own here," Inara smiled as she explained this to Grain. As much as she knew Mal wanted to explain that this was his ship and his crew, she knew he wouldn't. And as much as she wanted him to take control of this situation she knew he couldn't. People didn't question companions. It just wasn't done.

"Miss Serra-" Captain Grain began.

"Inara, please," Inara interjected, smiling.

"Inara," Grain corrected, with a slight bounce in her voice. "We know the current news behind the Firefly Serenity. It's nothing new. If you wouldn't try to insult my intelligence it would be greatly appreciated.

Inara's face fell. "You've done you homework," Inara said approvingly.

"More than you know," Grain said smiling mischievously, "You should have done yours."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked almost angry.

"Your new friend." Grain said in the same tone.

"Told you," Jayne said from a shadowed corner. "It was 'bout them."

"Wish people would stop calling them my friends," Mal growled.

"There's more than one?" Grain asked cautiously.


End file.
